


Выдержка из личного дневника Р. Дживса

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хроники Дживса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выдержка из личного дневника Р. Дживса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Excerpt from the Private Diary of One R. Jeeves, Valet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/144689) by waqaychay. 



12 сентября 1924 года

С тех пор, как мне почти два месяца назад посчастливилось стать возлюбленным мистера Вустера, я обнаружил, что мой господин является постоянным источником смеха и чувственного восхищения. Его солнечный игривый нрав проявляется и в спальне, что пробуждает во мне не только веселье, но и любовь. Я всегда буду лелеять в памяти образ мистера Вустера, играющего на пианино и поющего песню собственного сочинения под названием «Дживс, почему бы тебе не сделать ту штуку языком еще разок», хотя слова его произведения до сих пор вызывают на моих щеках стыдливый румянец. А его рассказ, в котором расписывались достоинства моих широких плеч и узких бедер, заставляет меня улыбнуться с любовью его писательскому таланту и остроумию. Однако этим утром мистер Вустер превзошел все предыдущие высоты своей непосредственности, пусть и неумышленно.

Я приготовил ланч для себя и моего работодателя, что стало в последнее время для меня весьма привычным. Часы завтрака мы обычно проводили в чувственных наслаждениях, и поэтому к полудню были уже весьма голодны. Я добавил на поднос тарелку с любимым десертом мистера Вустера – хлебным пудингом с изюмом, как небольшую благодарность за то, что он так охотно отозвался на мои немного необычные желания сегодня утром. Это также стало своего рода традицией. Мне иногда кажется, что мистер Вустер соглашается на мои авантюрные предложения исключительно ради дополнительной тарелки пудинга, хотя я верю, что и он находит их более чем удовлетворительными. По крайней мере, я надеюсь на это.

Я понес поднос в спальню, где ранее оставил отдыхать в нашей кровати мистера Вустера. Однако его там не оказалось. Вместо этого он стоял обнаженным перед большим зеркалом, висевшим на платяном шкафу. Я, конечно, не возражал против этого. На самом деле, если бы это было возможно, я держал бы моего нанимателя обнаженным большую часть дня, чтобы любоваться его прекрасной фигурой. Меня, однако, удивило то, как он рассматривал свой живот и отчаянно хмурился.

Он не заметил, как я вошел в комнату, и поэтому некоторое время я стоял в стороне, спокойно наблюдая за его странными движениями. Стоя боком зеркалу, мистер Вустер был увлечен тем, что выпячивал живот, пока тот не становился круглым упругим шариком, а затем втягивал его в себя, делая вогнутым. Все это время его длинные пальцы гладили и щипали нежную кожу.

Я наблюдал за ним в течение нескольких минут, но так и не смог понять причину такого исключительного внимания к этой части его тела. Я мягко кашлянул:

\- Ваш ланч, сэр.

Мистер Вустер слегка вздрогнул, но спустя мгновение самообладание к нему вернулось.

«Ах, спасибо, Дживс. Оставь его на кровати» - сказал он, не прекращая своего осмотра.

Я поместил поднос на указанное место, пересек комнату и встал позади мистера Вустера. Я наблюдал, как он вертелся, осматривая свой живот под разными углами.

\- Сэр, могу ли я поинтересоваться, что Вы делаете?

Отвечая вопросом на вопрос, мистер Вустер спросил:

\- Дживс, я говорил тебе, что миссис Бинго ждет ребенка?

\- Нет, сэр. Я не знал об этой прекрасной новости.

\- Ну, теперь знаешь. Подумать только, Бинго Литтл скоро станет отцом. Помоги Господи несчастному младенцу.

Я колебался, будучи неуверенным, что понимаю, куда ведет эта беседа.  
\- Обязательно передам ему свои поздравления при нашей следующей встрече, сэр.

\- А ведь он и миссис Бинго женаты только несколько месяцев, Дживс.

\- Да, сэр. Я помню церемонию чрезвычайно ярко.

Я также ясно помнил, как мистер Вустер настоял, чтобы я взял его в мужской уборной после, во время приема. Как наши страстные крики не побудили никого вызвать констебля, я до сих пор не представляю. Это воспоминание тут же вызвало волнение как в моем сердце, так и в моем члене. Я подошел ближе к мистеру Вустеру и обнял его. Он все еще пах нашими любовными ласками, и я застонал, как только уловил этот аромат. Я прижал наши руки к его груди и притянул к себе так близко, что только мой фартук разделял наши обнаженные тела.

Мистер Вустер, снова нахмурившись, смотрел на свой живот:

\- Никогда бы ни подумал, что кто-то может обрести семью так скоро.

\- Беременность может наступить в любое время, когда мужчина проникает в женщину, даже в первый раз, если не предприняты меры предосторожности, - сказал я ему на ухо, посасывая при этом мочку.

\- Предосторожности? - Его дыхание было волнующе прерывистым.

Я начал целовать его по линии скулы:

\- Полагаю, в данном случае презервативы являются наиболее эффективными, сэр.

Мистер Вустер сильно сжал мои руки, и я встретил его серьезный пристальный взгляд в зеркале:

\- Презервативы, Дживс? Но мы их не используем.

Беседа начала приобретать странный оборот. Конечно же, мой работодатель не думал...

\- Нет, сэр, - медленно проговорил я. - Мы их не используем.

Он прикусил нижнюю губу, а затем сказал:

\- Ты не думаешь, что мой живот округлился?

Я просто не смог более справиться с собой, поэтому молча уткнулся головой в его шею и засмеялся. О, мой прекрасный, глупенький, замечательный, чувственный, забавный возлюбленный! Боже, как я его обожаю! Я смеялся, пока слезы не потекли у меня из глаз, а мистер Вустер обиженно не дернулся из моих объятий:

\- Ты не должен смеяться, Дживс. Я прекрасно знаю…

Я сжал его в своих объятиях и целовал, пока все до последнего протесты не замерли на его губах. Когда он расслабился в моих руках и начал тяжело дышать от охватившей его страсти, я прервал поцелуй.

\- Ты не беременный, мой дорогой, - уверил я его. - Это просто невозможно.

Мистер Вустер вспыхнул и прижался лбом к моему голому плечу:

\- Я - не идиот, любимый. И знаю, что для парней это обычно не характерно, но я заметил, что немного поправился в талии. За последние два месяца ты наполнил меня таким количеством семени, что его хватило бы для оплодотворения всего женского населения Уэльса. Если бы я был женщиной, а не симпатичным парнем, которого ты видишь перед собой, то без сомнения подарил бы тебе малыша спустя семь месяцев. Я просто подумал... Ну, если твои маленькие пловцы хотя бы наполовину так же умны, как и ты, то они могли найти какой-нибудь способ сделать это возможным.

Я скрыл очередной приступ смеха вежливым покашливанием:  
\- Вы слишком верите в меня и в моих «маленьких пловцов», как вы их называете, сэр. Боюсь, что дополнительный вес возник только от избытка сладостей, которые я готовил для вас в последнее время. Безусловно, это моя вина. Если вас это беспокоит, сэр, то я постараюсь поспособствовать избавлению от этой проблемы, - я скользнул рукой вниз по его спине к левой ягодице, ясно давая понять, каким образом я собираюсь это сделать.

Не поддаваясь соблазну, мистер Вустер проговорил, уткнувшись в мою грудь:

\- Я бы хотел подарить тебе ребенка, Дживс. С твоими мозгами и моей симпатичной внешностью, наш сын стал бы премьер-министром.

Взяв его за подбородок, я приподнял его лицо и мягко поцеловал в губы. Мне на ум пришла шаловливая мысль, и я сжал его ягодицы:

\- Возможно, нам просто нужно больше времени для этого, сэр. Предлагаю отправиться в постель, где я вновь попробую оплодотворить вас.

В глазах мистера Вустера отразились озорные огоньки, без сомнения, первоначально загоревшиеся в моих собственных глазах.

\- Превосходное предложение, любовь моя, - сказал он. - И я могу предположить, что может в… глубине лежит причина бесплодия. В самом деле, Дживс, на сей раз войди в меня так глубоко, насколько это вообще возможно, и хорошенько пропитай там мою плоть.

Мой член был уже полностью твердым к этому моменту и от его слов болезненно запульсировал. Я подтолкнул своего возлюбленного к кровати. В возбуждении я абсолютно забыл про поднос с ланчем, который все еще там находился.

\- Одну минуту, сэр. Позвольте мне убрать...

Я потянулся к подносу, но мистер Вустер остановил мою руку:

\- Оставь. Я думаю, еда будет гораздо вкуснее, если съесть ее с твоих бедер, а не с тарелки. И раз уж мой живот полон хлебным пудингом, я хочу, чтобы он в той же мере наполнился и тобой.

\- О, да, сэр, - ответил я и позволил мистеру Вустеру сдернуть с меня фартук и подтолкнуть к кровати. Действительно, для меня он был самым восхитительным человеком на свете.


End file.
